An example of a known component depositing device for depositing bulk components into a case is disclosed in the patent literature below. With this device, a storage container for storing components in a bulk state is configured with a depositing path above which components are conveyed, the components falling onto the depositing path so as to be deposited into the case. The above component conveyance is performed using multiple magnets, which are arranged in a circle on the outside of the container, that pull the components, and a magnet rotating device that rotates the multiple magnets.